Meeting the Past
by Kaiyi Ayuzawa 19
Summary: Rikuo along with his grandpa,nurarihyon goes to the past by finding a glowing ball in a room,where they meet past nurarihyon.What will be of them?
1. Intro:a normal crazy day

_**MEETING THE PAST**_

Hey all of you. This is my first fanfic I hope you will like it so here it goes

**Summary:** Rikuo along with his grandpa, nurarihyon goes to the past by finding a glowing ball in a room. Where they meet nurarihyon. What will be of them?

* * *

><p>''Nura-kun''<p>

''hi everyone''said Rikuo

''yura-chan is coming today from Kyoto. We are planning for a welcome party.''Said shima

''there she comes'' kana said excitedly

''how was it yura-chan, have you taken any pictures of yokai while fighting''you can guess from whom this came from, kiyotsugu.

*everyone sweat drop*

''how do you expect her to click pictures while battling''it was saori who broke the silence.

''oh yes, anyway we are having welcome party at nura-kun's house'' as always from kiyotsugu

''what at my house?'' Rikuo screamed

* * *

><p>This is actually intro to the chapters. How was it? I know its very short but next chapters will be longer (because I was writing it in the night.)<p>

Plz Read and review. Flames are allowed. Bye


	2. Party time

_**MEETING THE PAST**_

So sorry for the last chapter , i was new so i mixed it up im sorry . so this is chapter 2

**Summary:** Rikuo along with his grandpa, nurarihyon goes to the past by finding a glowing ball in a room. Where they meet nurarihyon. What will be of them?

* * *

><p>''What at my house'' Rikuo screamed<p>

* * *

><p>''Tsurara tell everyone to hide when we get home'' Rikuo panicked<p>

''Yes master ''

''oh...And stop calling me...''

''Rikuo it will be at 6 make the preparations'' kiyotsugu interrupted

* * *

><p>At 4<p>

''everyone u must hide when they come, ok?''

''ok''every one said in unison

*ding dong*

''huh? Its only 4... why are they here? Every one hide!''

*every one hides*

*opens the door*

''hi everyone…huh?where's yura-chan?''rikuo asked

''Yura -Chan is coming at 6 we came early because we thought we should help you out'' Kana replied

''arigato (thanks)''Rikuo thanked them

*enters inside*

''huh?...Oikawa-chan is already there?''

*Rikuo sweat drops*

"I thought I should help out so I came earlier'' Tsurara replied nervously

''come every one lets finish preparations'' said shima excitedly.

* * *

><p>At 6<p>

*ding dong*

"Welcome Yura-chan ''everyone said in unison

"Thank you '' she replied happily

* * *

><p>After party<p>

''It was fun wasn't it''said Kana

''thank you every one it was definitely fun'' said Yura

''come back again everyone'' Rikuo screamed and said under his breath 'even though I don't wish you to come' he sighed.

''reminds me of old days'' said nurarihyon popping out and scaring Rikuo

''don't scare me like that grandpa…even though I wanted to see how it was at that times'' he said after a shock

''do you wish to see''he asked his grandson

''yeah''he sighed

''then come with me''

''Wait we can actually go back in the past''he asked in confusion

''yeah…come with me'' he said.

*Rikuo follows his grandpa into one of the closed rooms*

''wow what is this….."

* * *

><p>How was it? I know it's still short. Each chapter will be longer<p>

I don't have time to write. But I'm still writing

Until next time bye


	3. To the past

_**MEETING THE PAST**_

ok lets start ch 3

**Summary:** Rikuo along with his grandpa, nurarihyon goes to the past by finding a glowing ball in a room. Where they meet nurarihyon. What will be of them?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nura...blah blah blah(actually i forgot to write thie in last two chaps)

* * *

><p><strong>d<strong>

''wow what is this thing grandpa." rikuo asked in confusion

''this is know as the sphere of time... are you ready?''nurarihyon asked

''hai(yes)''said his grandson

soon the ball started to glow and they were in the past.

''where are we''rikuo asked surprised

''we are in the past clearly in the time where i was the commander''(even though he still is)

''rikuo i want you to see this yokai festival''his grandpa said

''wow,so beautiful'' rikuo said in amazement

a man was selling young nurarihyon noticed rikuo came to them.

''do you want to buy this magnificiat painting of nurarihyon''the man asked

'' i'll take one'' his grandpa interupted

* * *

><p>after some time<p>

''rikuo why dont we eat food here''he asked at his grandson showing a restaurent

''i'll eat some im a bit tired although my school friends pushed the food into my mouth''he said

his grandpa chuckled

* * *

><p>after they ate they were walking in a garden...then sudenlly<p>

''something's coming'' said his grandpa

''...a yokai?''rikuo asked

it was going to attack rikuo but his grandpa killed it

''i have found it commander ...but...this old man killed it''karasu tengu said shockingly to young nurarihyon

''good work old man''past nurarihyon said to future nurarihyon(i hate writing 'nurarihyon' i always get its spelling wrong and i have to re-check)''it seems that you are a yokai and a human''

''who are you to 'good work' me?'' mocked the old nura commander

''hmm it seems you got the guts old man to mock at our suppreme commander''said karasu tengu annoyed

''n.n.n-nurarihyon?'' asked rikuo surprised

'' are you scared human?''said nurarihyon

''you dont scare me''replied rikuo''i cant be easily scared by yokai''

''how dare you human''karasu tengu was about to attack

''you dare lay a hand on him''said old nurarihyon

''oh so you care for this human old man even though you are a yokai '' said young nurarihyon

''were you always so stuburrn'' rikuo whisperd to his grandpa

''hey human...''said young nura commander

''my name is not human ...its rikuo'' when he replied something strange fell from the sky.

''aaaaaah'' it was a screaming girl

luckily young nura commander cought her and landed her safetly

''t..tsurara...ho..how did you get here?'' asked rikuo

'' A yuki-onna'' young nura commander said surprised

tsurara turned and was shocked

''suppreme commander (i think thats was she calls him)''she said surprised

''oi,how do you know me?''he asked confused.

tsurara ran to rikuo's side

''we are in the past yuki-onna'' said old commander

''how did you get here?'' rikuo asked her

'' she can do the explaning later.. we are coming to your house'' old commander said to the young commander

''come over if you so wish''he said

'' hey aren't we going back'' rikuo asked his grandpa

''no until we find the sphere of time''

'' what do you mean by that?''

''that is I lost the sphere of time ''

''how can you lose it''

''i dont know...so we are comming to your house''old commander turned to young one

* * *

><p>on their way<p>

''rikuo dont tell who we are other wise it could change the future'' whispered old nurarihyon

''how?''

''if we tell them maybe i will never marry yohime and other stuff like that''

''oh yes rikuo-sama it could be true'' said tsurara

''ok then''rikuo replied'' by the way how did you get here''

''i saw one of the room opend,i thought you will be there but a ball started glowing and... then i was falling down''

* * *

><p>''hmm this is where i live 'the nura clan mainhouse''' said the young supreme commander''oh.. there's a lot of yokai in here so dont be scared human''<p>

''i told you im not scared of yokai''rikuo said annoyed

* * *

><p>so ch 3 is done next chap will be longer (wasnt this longer than the last one?cause i don't know)<p>

oh yeah i guess in next chap another clan yokai will come or should i say attack

plz review and give me ideas

thanks and bye!


	4. enter yura

_**MEETING THE PAST**_

this is ch 4

**Summary:** Rikuo along with his grandpa, nurarihyon goes to the past by finding a glowing ball in a room. Where they meet nurarihyon. What will be of them?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nurarihyon

plz forgive the gramatical errors

* * *

><p>''I told you I am not scared of yokai'' said anoyed rikuo<p>

It was morning by that they saw the house,it didn't seem any different exept there were lesser they saw some one falling from the sky again.

''Is this a 'people falling from the sky' day ''rikuo asked,he was tired because he didnt get any then he quickly caught the falling person in bridal style, it was a girl, a very familliar girl.

''yura-chan?''tsurara asked surprised

''rikuo? where am I?''yura asked after getting down

''dont get shocked we are in the past'' rikuo said tiredly

''in the past?''yura asked confused

''yeah ,how did you get here'' asked tsurara

''well I came back to give some thing,then i saw a glowing ball then i was falling down''yura replied

''why didn't we fall grandpa?'' rikuo asked

''well it is because I adjusted its power" he said before walking into the house.

* * *

><p>old nurarihyon explaind the power of the 'sphere of time' to the young aftersome time they began to walk around the gyuuki (I think that's the spelling) comes...<p>

"hmm...the guests are two human and two yokai" said gyuuki

"do we get to eat them?" said setsura who followed him

'm-m-mother' tsurara thought sadly

"aren't you a yuki onna" setsura asked tsurara

"hai(yes)"she replied

"who is your mother"setsura asked her

tsurara just froze in that question,it was too cold for an ice maiden

"s-she's...s-sa-sakura"while she was saiying each letter it was as if some one boiled her.

"oh...I think I wan't to eat this human girl" setsura looking at yura

"supreme commander wants them alive" gyuuki ordered

"oi, rikuo"nurarihyon poping and scareing him

"didn't I tell you not to scare me like that"

*every one anime sweat drop*

* * *

><p>It was night time and every one was eating they noticed there was no young nura commander. rikuo told to tsurara and yura to come with him to see nurarhiyon with yohime.<p>

* * *

><p>on top of a branch<p>

"hey look here comes grandpa"

nurarihyon sees yohime , he attacks her

"idiot" that came fron rikuo

she hurts him with nenkirimaru and heals him, then when the bald guy was coming he escapes

now that spying was over they climed down the branch and saw that they were surrounded by gaurds

they were caught and kept in front of yohime

"my lady these were the kids"

"who are you " asked yohime

rikuo was first to answer "I am rikuo"

"t...tsurara"

"you are a yokai , kill her" tsurara closes mher eyes,now rikuo stands in front of tsurara trying to protect her

"dare lay a hand on her and i will rip that hand of yours" riikuo said

they were silence then asked yura

'' yura...yura kekaien"" she said proudly

" kekaien? aren't you an omniyoji"

yura didn't reply

"leave them they are young kids" yohime said kindly

* * *

><p>sory I didnt add kana because she dosent know about rikuo. I am a KanaxRikuo fan ,TsuraraxRikuo fan and even YuraxRikuo im getting hundreds of ideas inside my brain. plz help me.<p>

bye


	5. Caught! its very short

_**MEETING THE PAST**_

this is ch 4

**Summary:** Rikuo along with his grandpa, nurarihyon goes to the past by finding a glowing ball in a room. Where they meet nurarihyon. What will be of them?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nurarihyon

plz forgive the gramatical errors i was abt to give this story up then someone ^_^ gave me encouragement. thank you **Yu-na milan**

* * *

><p>"leave them they are young kids" yohime said kindly<p>

"but..but my lady,at least we must kill this yokai" said one random guy.

tsurara was still afraid,it was not like her but she was still scared (a/n: c'mon how woul you feell when you are in a cage with thousand ants)

but she had hope b'cause rikuo was there.

"are you afraid?" yohime asked tsurara just nodded

"now no one is going to hurt you"she said again

then tsurara thanked her. Now they were eating with yohime,there were still people who were uncomfortable with tsurara and whenever they stared at her either rikuo,yura or yohime glanced at them back.

* * *

><p>after the meal( if you were wondering why are they eating twice,they are not,they were about to eat and noticed nura leader was gone so they skipped it)<p>

"thank you kind lady" every one said in unision (rikuo,yura ans tsurara)

"my lady im very surprised by the kekain" said a random guy

"she must have her own reasons" she replied

* * *

><p>back at the nura clan<p>

when the little group arrives...

"we were waiting for you" said the old nura commander

"now...we are in big trouble" said rikuo

"dont look at me it was your idea" said yura coolly

* * *

><p>I know its short next wil be long. I dont have time because school started and exams are nearby. so dont expect the chapters to be soon,sorry.<p>

I don't know but does tsurara sometimes remind you of Boton from yu yu hakusho . And can you give me some ideas to bring the rest of the group, I mean not everyone can fall from the sky now can they?plz reiveiw & give me ideas

bye


End file.
